60 days
by SPIDEREDMONGRELL
Summary: What happens when Ciel breaks off engagement with Izzy. He has 60 days to fall in love with the Kings daughter or he loses everything. (I made Ciel older just because. This story has all the character from all the seasons and I am really bad at summaries sorry)
1. Chapter 1: First meeting

**HEY! MY NAME IS _SPIDEREDMONGREL_. THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION. SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!^_^ *_* \(^_^)/**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER **

** ALICES POV: **

A maids day is not done until her mistress is sleeping. Its around midnight. I had finished my cleaning for the night. I was going to just lay in my bed until morning. You know that demons don't sleep. I walked past a window. There was a raven sitting by the window. I decide to go for a walk. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I ran down the streets of London. The raven landed on a townhouse of a nobleman. I sensed another demon. I walked around the house. I saw a man wearing a tailcoat. He must be a butler. He has jet black hair. He was holding a small black cat. The cat jumped form his arms and ran to me. The man got up and started walking towards me.

"S-Sorry Sir." I said nervously

I never get scared by anything But I am scared out of my mind.

"Its quite okay miss and what's your name?" He asked

"Alice Santayana. You?" I asked

"Sebastian Michaelis" He answered

"Are you a demon" I asked

"Im simply on hell of a butler!" Sebastian answered.

"Well I have to go" I said

He grabbed me

"Let go of me." I yelled

He kissed me.

"What are you doing" I yelled

He started to pet my head.

"It's okay my kitten" He said softly

"Okay I have to go back to my mistress" I said trying to escape his grip.

He gave me one last kiss goodbye. I pushed away and ran away. I turned around to make sure I wasn't being followed.

** Sebastian's POV:**

I smirked at her beauty. Even when she runs she is beautiful. She had long black hair pulled back in a half up do. She was wearing a maids outfit. There could be a small possibly that she might not like me but cats love her. I walked inside. It was only 3:00 am. I walk into my room and lay down in my bed.

** Alice's POV:**

I ran into my room. I laid there think about Sebastian. I blushed at the thought of him.

Couple hours later

I went downstairs to make some tea. I put two scoops of the tea mix in the pot and pour boiling water on it. When the tea is ready i went to go and wake up the other servants

"Wake up guys we have a big day today!" I yelled

The other servants woke up and got dressed. The cooks ran to the kitchen. Some of the other servants ran around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. I sighed snd walked out of the room. I walk upstairs and walk to my mistress' room to run her bath. I turned the bathe tub knob thing. The clear water ran into the tub. The water filled up the tub. I turn the knob off. I walk into mistress's room.

"Morning Miss" I said

I pulled the curtains open to let the morning sun in.

**Juliet's POV:**

"Morning miss" Alice said

She pulled the curtains open. The hot morning sun hit my face. I yawned. Alice handed me a cup of real grey tea. I took a sip.

"Alright today you, and your father are have a meeting with lord Phantomhive." Alice explained

I got out of bed and Alice handed me a robe. I walked to the bathroom And got ready for a bath.

**Ciel's POV:**

"Mourning young lord" Sebastian said as he pulled the curtains open

I groaned and roll over away from the window so the sun isn't in my eyes. Sebastian shook me a little. I woke up. He dressed me. He handed me a cup of earl grey tea. I sip the tea. while Sebastian told me what we are doing today.

" Today young lord... We are going to meet with the king and his daughter." Sebastian explained

"Sebastian I heard a woman yelling last night. What happen?" I asked

"Young lord I don't have the slights clue what you are talking about." Sebastian replied.

Sebastian handed me a file. Inside the file was a picture of "princess". Her name was Juliet. She has raven hair and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. For some weird reason I want to meet her now. Just then Prince Soma came in to my room.

"Ceil my friend Good morning!" He yelled

"Morning" I mumbled

His butler pulled him off of me. I walk down stairs and sat at the table. Sebastian gave me my breakfast

**Alice's POV:**

As I was lacing mistress corset I was thinking of Sebastian.

"Wow Alice that is way to tight." Mistress said

"Oh not I am so sorry mistress" I apologized

I loosed mistress corset

"It okay just maybe next time try not to kill me before we meet our guests" she said

I helped her put on the rest of her dress. It was a beautiful blue dress with a black bow on the back of it. The skirt was hooped so it was huge. I mentally measured the door so she can get though it. I got this strange feeling like their is another demon in the castle.

"What is it Alice" mistress asked

**Sebastian's POV:**

Me and the young lord arrived at the castle. The castle butler let us in. The butler was an old fat man. He eyed me. The king was a man in his mid forties. He patted young lords head like a dog.

"Sebastian good look around the castle. That's an order!" young master whispered to me

"Yes my lord" I whispered back.

I walked up the stairs. I heard some voices behind some doors. As I move toward the closed the door started to open. I hide in the closest room. I sighed. As I looked around the room I saw that its owner was a girl. The room smelled like cats and demon. I then heard someone coming into the room. The door slowly opened. It was the girl from last night. She saw me.

"What are you doing in my room" she asked

Walked over to her and pushed against the wall. She struggled for a bit. She blush a little. The I kissed her. This time she kissed back. She put her arms around my neck and kiss me more.

Juliet's POV:

As I walked down the stairs. I was think about what lord Phantomhive will look like. I walked into the parlor and saw him. He had blueish gray hair. He also wore an eyepatch. I blushed.

"Earl Phantomhive this is my daughter Juliet." Father introduced

"Its a pleasure to met you Earl" I said trying to hide my blush from him

He kissed my hand.

"Not the pleasure is mine milady" He replied

His action made me blush even more. I took my seat beside him. I must have zoned out because I have no idea how this woman got hear. This woman wore a red dress, Her hair was red. This woman must really love red or something.

"What a lovely daughter you have their your highness" The red woman stated.

"Yes! She is very different from her sister." Father said

**_WELL GUYS THATS THE END OF THEY CHAPTER. DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? IT HOPE YOU DID! _**

**_- SPIDEREDMONGREL_**


	2. Chapter 2: The tour

**HEY GUESS WHOS BACK AGAIN. ITS ME SPIDEREDMONGREL. HERES WHAT HAPPENED SO FAR: **

**JUIlET MET CEIL! **

**ALCIE IS MAKING-OUT WITH SEBASTIAN AND LIKING IT! \(^_^)/**

**Ceils POV:**

"What a lovely daughter you have there. your highness." Madam red said

"Yes! she is vey different from her sister." The king

I think Juliet is very beautiful. She was even more beautiful than the picture. She had raven purple hair with bit of blonde in it. She had on a big blue dress with a big black bow on it. I thought the dress would be something that Izzy might wear but in pink. Madam Red showed up but I was not listening to what she said.

"Juliet why don't you show ceil around the castle" the king asked

"Sure daddy" Juliet replied as she was getting up.

i stood up and followed her up the stairs. I wonder where Sebastain is.

**Alice's POV:**

Sebastian pulled away from me. Now I am blushing like mad. Thank you Sebastian.

"Who is your master or mistress." he asked

I didn't responded at first. Then he kissed me again. Pushing his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away.

"Now let me ask again. Who is in a contract with you?" He asked again

Personally I wanted him to kiss me again.

"Juilet Lexington. The Kings daughter." I said

"I told you mine you need to tell me yours" I stated

"My young master?" he asked

He raised an eyebrow

"Yes" I answered.

His eye changed into the demons pink eyes. He smirked at me. Then kiss me even harder than before. He push me against the wall. He pushed his tongue deeper in my mouth. I have to say I really like this moment me and him are sharing. I kissed back.

** A couple minutes later**

Sebastian pulled away from me.

"Ceil Phantomhive is my master" he chuckled

I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship.

"Got any nicknames Sebastian" I asked

"I am what ever you what to call me" he responded

"Well I do get called Bassy by Grell" he added

"I am going to call you SeBassy." I stated

"Deal I will call you Kittie" he stated

"Deal" I said

This time he push me on to the bed. The he took off his tailcoat and kiss me gently. I kissed back.

**Juliet's POV:**

I was showing Ceil around the castle. We came to the last spot in the castle. The balcony. it's my favorite spot in all of the castle. Me and Ceil stand there for a moment in quiet.

"Aww what a cute site" a voice said for behind me.

Me and Ceil turned around to see a red hair Man? I am guessing. Sitting on the railing

"Grell what are you doing here" Ceil asked

"Did you forget shorty I work for your Auntie" Grell answered

"Now where is BASSY!" Grell added

I looked at Ceil who was smirking.

"I don't know where he could be" Ceil said

The way he said that was really creepy. Then Anna (one of my other maid) came running at me.

"mistress you have to come here! Quick" Anna yelled

I ran after her. Ceil came up beside me. Anna opened the door to fathers study. It was completely distorted. The books are all scattered in the floor. My face was cut out of some of that paintings. Who would do that. I felt like crying. I turned to Anna. So she could explain her shelf

"I was going to clean the room then I found it like this. Alice told me if there is a big mess to tell her but I could find her. I thought she might be with you like always. Sorry mistress." Anna explain

"Its okay Anna." I said

I pulled my skirt to show my contract seal.

"ALICE Santayana THIS IS AN ORDER FIX THIS ROOM." I yelled

**Alice's POV:**

I look at my left hand start to glow. Mistress is calling me. Sebastian got off of me and let me go.

"Yes mistress" I said

My eyes started to glow pink. I stared to clean the study.

**Juliet's POV:**

I looked at Anna.

"You can go Anna. You see Alice got this" I said

"Yes mistress" Anna said

Anna ran away. I rolled my eyes. Why do we have so stupid servants. Why couldn't she clean. She is a maid. Oh wait the painting are torn. Well who ever did this. Doesn't know beauty because only my face is cut. I turn to Ceil who was now smiling at me. He reach up to his eyepatch and took it off. What the freak! He has a contract with a demon.

"Sebastian come here" I said

Then a tall man appeared behind him. This man had black hair like Alice. He was wearing a tailcoat. Alice came up behind me a fix my hair.

**Ceil POV:**

I just showed Juliet my contract seal. I noticed that she blushed. She look so cute when she blushes at me. Well I can't help it if I am HOT! Wait a freaking minute what was Sebastian doing with Alice. OMG Sebastian is such a man whore! Sebastian likes to seduce woman to get answers. I wonder what he need answered. I handed Sebastian my eyepatch. He put my eyepatch back on.

"GUESS WHO! BASSY!" Grell yelled

I turned around to find Grell covering Sebastian's eyes. I look at Alice who look mad At Grell.

**Alice's POV:**

After all that I have been though. I notice the earl Phantomhive looking at me. SeBassy took off the mans (or at least I think that's a man) hands And walk towards me. He grabbed me and kissed me gently.

**Juliet's POV**

What?! Alice and Sebastian kissing. OMG SO CUTE! Grell's eyes went wide.

W-what BASSY? What does she have than I don't have! Grell yelled

"Well for one she has Sebastian and you don't." Ceil explained

Grell ran away. Sebastian pulled away from Alice. I saw that she was blushed. Then father came upstairs

"Earl of Phantomhive The 60 days starts tomorrow." Father said.

"Right your highness" Ceil responded

Ceil turned and grabbed my hand. I was blushing.

"Miss Juliet will you come to my manor for tea tomorrow" Ceil asked

"Yes" I answered

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT? **

**-SPIDEREDMONGREL ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Day One of 60

**HEY PEOPLE. I AM SPIDEREDMONGREL AND I HAD TO REWITE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF REASON THAT ARE UNKNOWN TO ME. SO LETS TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**-CEIL WAS INFORMED THAT THE 60 DAYS ARE STARTING THE NEXT DAY.**

**-GRELL THINKS ALICE IS STEELING SEBASTIAN AWAY FROM HIM**

**-ALICE GIVES SEBASTIAN A NEW NICKNAME: SABASSY**

**-JULIET FALLS EVEN MORE IN LOVE WITH CEIL BECAUSE SHE FIND OUT THAT HE IS IN A CONTRACT WITH SABASSY**

**Ciel's POV:**

"Miss Juliet would you like to come to my manor for tea?" I asked

"Yes" she answered.

The king had left me and Juliet alone. Well not completely alone Sebastian and Alice are here too. Out of nowhere Juliet hugged me. I looked away I cover up my blush. Then she kiss my cheek. I cheeks where hot. Sebastian walked over to Alice and kissed her. Sebastian pulled away. The king came back into room. He handed me a letter.

"Your job as my guard dog. Has not vacations?" The king informed

"Right." I nodded

He patted my head like a dog. I sighed. The king smiled at his daughter. Juliet smiled then blushed. I walk over to Juliet and grabbed her hands.

"I hope you will make to my manor"I said

I smiled. This made her blush even more. I turn to her father and smiled. I don't think the king has ever seen me smile.

"See you in 60 day. My boy."Reminded the king

" Yes sir!" I joked

I look at the king. He was laughing. The king pulled me into a tight hug.

**Juliet's POV**

Oh my ghosh. I am pretty sure that Ceil saw my blushing. Now father is embarrassing Ceil. I noticed Alice look mad. I put my hand on her arm. She looked at me.

"What is it" I asked

" I sense another demon" she answered

"Are you sure you a not picking up on Sebastian since he is a demon and all?" I asked

"No this one different" she replied

"Oh how different." I asked

"I don't know. it just is" she replied

Just then a blonde boy walk up the stairs. Ceil looked shocked. He walk over to me grabbed my hands.

"Miss Juliet your very beautiful." He said

He smiled. Then I man came up behind him.

"I am Alois Trancy." he explained.

He walk over to Ceil.

"My My Ceil You have grown up so much" Alois said

Alois grabbed Ceil into a hug. Ceil pushed away from him.

"Trancy get away from me" Ceil yelled

Alois is wearing a purple jacket, a green waist coat, and really short shorts. Alice came up to me

"It is him. I sensed him" Alice told

**Ceil's POV**

What the freak. I thought I killed Alois.

"Yuh Earl Trancy so glad you are here"

Trancy smiled at the king.

"Phantomhive and Trancy may I talk to you in my study." The king yelled

Me and Trancy walked into the study.

**Juliet's POV**

"So you are saying he is a demon too!" I whispered

"Yeah I am mistress" Alice whispered back

Then the man that was standing behind Alois came up to me.

"Yes it is true My master is too a demon and I am his butler." The butler said

"Claude what are you doing here." Sebastian yelled.

Claude turn away and walk towards the door of fathers study. Then Alois and Ceil walked out of fathers study. Sebastian joined with Ceil and they left the castle. Alois and Claude did to. I hugged father and left to my room. Alice helped me into my night gown. The nightgown was my favorite. It use to be my mothers. She died in a fire trying to save her friends. I have a terrible branding seal on my back. Just thinking about it makes me cry. Alice helped me into bed.

"C-Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked

"Yes mistress" Alice replied.

**Alice's POV**

Young mistress fell asleep. I walked out of her room. Then out of nowhere Randell (the castle butler. He is not a demon) kissed me. He pulled me to my room. He kissed me. Pushing his tongue deeper into my mouth.

"Hey! Now what do you think you are doing to my Kittie" SaBassy said

"Who are you or what are you." Randall asked

"I am simply one hell of a butler." SaBassy replied.

Randall turn to me and pushed me against the wall. He slapped me. He raised his hand to hit me again but SaBassy stopped it.

"Now that is no way to treat a lady." SaBassy said

Then there was a scream coming form mistress room. I pushed Randell off of me and ran to her room. She was sitting on her bed crying.

"Mistress whats wrong" I asked

"I had a dream about mother and the fire." She replied though tears.

I put me forehead on the top of her head.

"If keep you worring about the past. The future will never come. If the future never comes. I don't get to eat your soul." I comforted

Young mistress sighed.

"Your right." She smiled

Young mistress laid back down and fell Asleep. I walked back into my room to find SaBassy sitting on the bed. I walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed back.

**the next mourning**

SaBassy was gone. Well he does have a young master to look after. I would never say this about any other guys but SaBassy...IS ONE HELL OF A KISSER! I went into Young mistress's room to wake her up. I pulled the curtain open to let the hot mourning sun in.

"Wake up young mistress. You are going to see Lord Phantomhive For tea remember." I said

She awoke quickly. She looked at me And smiled.

"So is Sebastian a good kisser" she asked.

"Young mistress he is one hell of a kisser" I replied

**Juliet's POV**

I hope Ceil is of hell of a kisser. What am I thinking. Anyways I noticed Alice blushing. Wait a freaking minute. That's where she was almost all day yesterday.

"Did you give him a cute pet name" I asked as she was tying my corest

"Yes its SaBassy." She answered

Alice helped me put on the rest of my dress. It was a light purple dress with white lace details on the skirt. Once again my dress is hooped so the dress skirt is a lot bigger than the one I wore yesterday. Once I was dressed I walk down stair in to the dinning room to eat breakfast. Father and Angelica (my twin sister. She is only older than me by like three minutes.) were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Have fun at Lord Ceils manor. Little sis" Angelica said

"I will thank you" I responded

**one or two hours later**

I sat in the carriage thinking about Ceil. We came up to the manor. It was beautiful. SaBassy came to help me out of the carriage. Ceil came up to me and I took his arm and we walked into the manor.

"Do you play chess" Ceil asked

I don't play chess. My sister the one that plays with father

"Yes I do a little."I answered

We walk arm in arm to his study. We sat down across form each other. In front of us is a chess bored. He moved one of his chess piece.

**LETS END IT THERE **

**- SPIDEREDMONGREL**


	4. Chapter 4: Ceils crazy Ex lover

**HEY AGAIN IT ME SPIDERMONGREL! LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER:**

**-JULIET MEETS ALOIS**

**-CEIL INVITES JULIET OVER FOR TEA AND A GAME OF CHESS**

**Juliets POV: **

Me and Ceil played chess for awhile.

"Checkmate" I said as I pushed down his king piece.

Oh yeah! I won my very first game of chess. I think I am either really good at chess or he let me win. Then I heard someone yelling Ceils name. Her voice was really annoying.

"CCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL" the really annoying voice called.

Ceil walked over to the door of his study and waited. After like two seconds he opened the door and a blonde girl wearing a pink dress fell into the room. She pulled him into a hug.

"What do you want Lady Elizabeth." Ceil asked

"Well I want you! Well I know that's never going happen again" she answered

"Ceil who is that?" she asked

"Lady Elizabeth this is Juliet Lexington..The Kings daughter" Ceil explained

Then Alice came into Ceils study.

"Mistress Angela is on the move" Alice Whispered

"Who?" I asked

Alice sighed.

"Really she the the angel hens the name Angela" Alice replied

"Oh...I still have no idea who you are talking about." I said

"Oh...Her isn't she one of Angelica's maids" I added

"Now I have one question, what do you mean by "on the move"." I asked

"She's in trouble!" Alice Yelled

"Thank you." I smiled

Alice sighed.

I stood up.

"Alice this is an order, go and get Angela! I order

Alice bowed

"Yes mistress" Alice said

Then Ceil pulled off his eyepatch. Elizabeth look shocked like she had never seen it before.

"Sebastian this is an order, got with Alice and help her" ceil ordered

Sebastian bowed

"Yes my lord" said Sebastian

Both Alice and Sebastian ran out of the study.

**Ceils POV:**

I really wanted time alone with Juliet so I can get to know her a little more, but Elizabeth showed up and ruined it. She is so annoying. It was a mistake to love her. (**Sorry but I had to**).

"Juliet this lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford" I explained

"but you can call me Izzie" Elizabeth said

Juliet looked like she hated Elizabeth.

"I'm sure that your brother talks about his time sleeping with my sister." Juliet hissed

"Um what are talking about?" Elizabeth asked

"Is your brother Edward Midford? Juliet asked

"Yeah?" Elizabeth replied

"Why do you ask" Elizabeth added

Well this is fun watching two girls fight over Edward. Elizabeth slapped Juliet.

"How dare you talk about my brother. He does so much for the king and you are so ungrateful." Elizabeth yelled

Elizabeth slapped Juliet again harder than before. I have never seen this side of Elizabeth.( **I smell a cat fight **) I ran over to Juliet to see if she is okay. I turned to Elizabeth. Juliet put her arms around my neck. we stayed there for a minute or two. Elizabeth saw how much I cared about Juliet. She started to cry.

"CCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL PLEASE FORGIVE ME I AM SO SORRY" Elizabeth cried

"Its okay lady Elizabeth" I said

Then Juliet looked up at me. She started to blush. Alice ran into the room. She ran up to me and Juliet.

"Mistress are you okay" Alice asked

"Im fine" she answered

Juliet stood up with they help of Alice. Elizabeth ran over to Juliet.

"I am so sorry please forgive me" Elizabeth pleaded

"I guess I could forgive you" Juliet said

Elizabeth smiled and pulled her into a hug.

**sebastian POV:**

Alice came out of young masters study. Finny was running up to me.

"SABASTIAN I DID SOMTHING WORNG!" He yelled

"What?" I asked

"Sebastian!" Bard yelled

"what now?" I asked

Ten minutes later

After I fixed the mess Finny and Baldroy Made in the kitchen. Me and Alice walk around the manor.

"Wow what a very nice manor" she exclaimed

"Yeah" I said

She stopped in the middle of the hallway and fell to her knees.

"Are you okay" I asked

She shook her head. I pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug.

**Juliet's POV**

I had this sudden feeling before. Then the lights went out.

**Ceils POV**

Me and Elizabeth were fighting like always. When I heard a thud. I turn to see Juliet on the ground. I run over to her.

"She fainted!" Elizabeth yelled

Elizabeth grabbed my shoulders

"Ceil I need you to pick her up" Elizabeth demanded

I pick her up. She looked she cute just laying there. Elizabeth rang a bell and meyrin came in.

"Can you get a room ready please." I ordered

"oh and go and get Alice." I added

"yes young master" meyrin yelled

i walk out of the room to the room across the hall. I set her down on the bed. Elizabeth came into the room with a small knife.

"what are you doing with that" I asked

"saving her life" Elizabeth yelled

Elizabeth cut off her corset. Juliet snapped awake. Elizabeth smiled

"Ceil save you from fainting" Elizabeth

"what really?" She asked

Elizabeth nodded. Juliet kissed me. Like I mean full on kissed me. I blushed.

"What-

I cut off by Juliet she had kissed me again. This time I kissed back. I noticed elizabeth looked hurt. Elizabeth got up and walk out of the room.

**ALICES POV**

I guess I had fainted. I woke up in a room. I looked around the room and I saw SeBassy sitting in a chair. I got up and walked over to him. I saw that he was resting. He looked so peaceful. I sat on and kissed his lips. He woke up and kissed back.

"Oh how was your rest" he asked

"Good" I answered

He kissed me! Oh my i am I love! The one of the other sevrents walked in. I quickly jumped off is SaBassy. My face went beet red.

"What do you want Boldroy" Sabassy asked.

"Um-um n-nothing I will leave you two alone." Boldroy answered

The cook left the room.

"Haha sorry about that Kittie" Sabassy apologized

Then he grabbed me and pulled me down on the bed. He griped my wristand kissed me deeply. He pushed his tongue into my mouth.

**Juliet's POV **

It's getting late maybe I should go home.

"Meyrin got your room ready Juliet" Ceil said

"What" I asked

"For the 60 days we have together. You will be staying with me" Ceil explain

Ceil showed me to my room. It was huge maybe bigger than my room at the castle. It had a Four post bed, a walk in closet filled with dresses, a vanity with a mirror, and its very own bath chamber.

"I love it Ceil thank you so much!" I yelled

Ceil blushed.

"your very welcome miss Juliet" Ceil said

Alice walked into the room. Ceil exited the room. Alice got me ready for bed. It was a very tiring first day. I feel asleep.

**_Juliet's dream _**

**Me and mom where on our way to the manor of her friends. When we got their it was engulfed in flames. Mom tired to run into the burning building. The guards stopped her. The right before my eyes she got shot by two men in cloaks. ****They grabbed me with them they had a young boy. They bought down to hell where they branded us and tried to kill us-**


	5. Chapter 5 sleeping Ceil

**This chapter going to be good. Oh hey I didn't see you there! The names SPIDERMONGREL! Let's see what happened in the last chapter okay:**

**- Juliet get into a fight with Elizabeth about Elizabeth's brother**

**- Juliet and Ceil share their first kiss**

**- Baldroy walks in on a heated moment between Alice and SaBassy**

**Juliet's POV:**

I woke in a cold sweat. it was really early I the mourning. I called for Alice. She came into my room. She ran a bath for me. I got into the bath. Alice washed my hair. The I sat down at the vanity so I can brush My hair. Alice laced up my corset and helped me put on the rest of my dress. It was a black dress with white lace. It does not have a hoop in it so it was as big. I decide to walk around for a bit. I came to a room. Me being so curious. I went in. It was Ceils room. He was sleeping in his bed. I blushed When I saw him sleeping. I walked over to edge of his bed. I kneeled down by the the edge of his bed. He rolled over to face me. He woke up and look at me.

"ahahha what are you doing in my room" he yelled

"I got bored of sleeping" I answered

"plus I had a bad dream" I added

"i also like to watch people sleeping" I added

"Really?" He asked

"no that's really creepy" I answered

He kissed the my forehead.

"I like you Phantomhive" i said

i blew a kiss and left the room. I bumped in to Sebastain.

"Oh sorry Sebastian I didn't she you there" I apologized

"it's quite okay miss" Sebastian answered

"Sebastian don't wake up Ceil just yet." I asked

"why miss" he asked

"I have an idea" I answered

"Okay" he replied

I looked in Ceils room. He had fallen back asleep. My plan is going to be good. It is simple I will wake him up like Sleeping beauty.

**Ten minutes later**

I walked into Ceils room.

"Ceil!" I called

He didn't walk up. I walked over to the bed. I just watched him breathed. His chest rise and fall. I lead in a gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He moved but didnt wake up. i kissed his check. Still didn't wake up. Finally I kissed his lips. He woke up in a shock.

"So you finally wake up" I said

"Well you keep waking me up in weird ways. The first time you where watching me, now you kiss me!" He replied

Then Sebastian came in.

"Mourning young lord" Sebastian greeted

"Miss Alice needs to see you miss Juliet" Sebastian added

"okay" I said jumping up.

I blew Ceil a kiss and walk out of the room. I walked downstairs into the parlor room.

"Mistress you and lord Ceil have been invited to a costume ball at the Trancy estate" Alice said as I walked

"When" I asked

"in eight days." She replied

**Ceils POV**

I am so tired I could fall a sleeping right now.

"Young lord you have been invited to a costume ball by Earl Trancy." Sebastian informed

"I will only go if Juliet is going" I said

Sebastian dressed me. I went down to the parlor. Alice was writing something down. Sebastian came up behind her. Just then someone knocked onto the floor. It was Juliet. She was sitting on top of me. Her hair was oddly blonder than it was yesterday. As see she sat on me I remember Alois tiring to kill me. Juliet got off me and helped me up.

"You dress is done." Alice said

"do you like it" alice asked

"I don't like it... I LOVE IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL" Juliet yelled

"What the dress for" I asked

"Why you silly silly boy. It's for the costume ball. That Trancy boy is puting on." She answered.

"So your going with me then" I asked

"Yeah I guess" she answered

Sebastian gave us our breakfast.

**Juliet's POV**

Ceil and I ate breakfast. Sebastian makes really good food. Then there was a knock on the door. ceil waved to Sebastian to answered the door.

**Ceils POV**

Sebastian went to the door to answer it. Then I herd Alois's voice. I sighed. Alois came it with a woman. That must be the kings other daughter. Angelica maybe. She was wear a plum dress with green details. She matched with Alois.

"Angelica Hi" Juliet yelled

Juliet got up to hug Angelica. Behind Angelica was a woman with white hair. She was wearing a short maids dress. The colors of the dress are purple and black. Angelicas maid was a lot different than Alice. She is more like Claude. She stood behind Angelica emotionless. Alois sat to the left of me.

"She's nice isn't she." He asked

"I wouldn't know" I answered.

"She's perfect because she is all mine" he said

I noticed his eyes turned fuchsia. Wait he's a demon. This is the second time I could not utter a word.

"Ceil what's wrong?" Juliet asked

"Nothing." I answered

**Juliet's POV**

Ceil looked shocked. I was worried. **  
**

"Are you sure nothings wrong I-

"Its fine you don't have to worry Juliet" he said.

"Okay" I smiled

Amy is Angelicas personal maid. Amy just stood there staring at me emotionless. Her dark red eyes priced my soul. Amy is a fallen angel. That's why she has white hair and red eyes. She could cheer up a bit but that never going to happen. Personally I don't think she likes me.

**~Flashback~**

"You called mortal" A dark femine voice called

I looked up to see a small black cat. I couldn't move. The cat untied me. The cat turned into a human. She had glowing fuchsia eyes.

"What is your command mistress" she asked

I want you stop the sacfuicing of children" i yelled

Her fingernails turned into claws.

**...time skip.**

"whats your name" I asked

"Anything my mistress want" she answered

"Okay your name is Alice Santayana." I said

"Yes mistress" Alice said

**~Flash back end~ **

"Are you okay Juliet. You zoned out" Angelica asked

"I'm fine" I answered

I went to got sit down at the table. I sat to the right of Ceil. Angelica sat by Alois. Behind Alois stood his butler. Sebastian poured everyone tea. Angelica smiled at me. She moved her red hair away from her face.

"Juliet your hair!" She yelled

"It turning blonde" she added

**Oh clif hanger. Will I will end it here**

**later and who let the SPIDEREDMONGRELL out**

**-SPIDEREDMONGREL **


	6. Chapter 6: team up with a spider

**Ceils POV**:

I found myshelf talking with Alois while the girls talk to each other. Sebastian and Claude came into the dinning room. Sebastian handed me a letter. Claude handed Alois a letter. It was from the king. Alois opened his letter with his fingernail. His nails are black and very long. His blonde hair was lighter. His icy blue eyes seemed a little darker than before. Alois started to read the letter that Claude gave him.

**_Dear Earl Ceil Phantomhive,_**

**_Just because my daughter is staying with you dosent mean that you can skip out on your job. I want you to investigate the recent chain of murders with Earl-_**

"Wait a fucking minute I have to team up with that little brat." Alois yelled

"Well for one thing I am not little. And the king said so." I said clamly

"I think it would be good for you both to work together considering you guys might brothers inlaw." Angelica explained.

"Yeah" I said

"I don't trust him. Mostly he tried to kill me and then I had to live inside of him for like a day." Alois exclaimed

**Alois's POV:**

I don't trust Ceil on bit. I would have to admit than he is a cool dude. I turn around to see if Claude is behind me. Nope! He is probably either do some demon thing. Come to think about it Sebastian and Juliet's maid is no where to be seen. Angelica's maid is standing their staring at me.

"Fine I will team up with Ceil. If it means SO much to the king I will do everything in my power of not pick a fight with Ceil" I exclaimed.

"Okay... YEAH! What is your guys plan." Juliet said

"First thing first we should go meet with one of my close friend." Ceil said

"Who is this friend?" I asked

"The Undertaker." Ceil responded

"I don't believe I have meet him before. What is he like." I asked

"He is kinda hard to explain" Ceil answered

"Okay let's go" I yelled

I jumped up out of his chair.

Claude came into the parlor.

"Claude prepare the carriage. We are going to London" I said

Claude bowed

"Yes your highness" Claude said

Claude left the room. Ceil called for Sebastian to get his coat.

"Ceil we are going have to take two carriages" Juliet said

I turned to Angelica.

"Do you want to come with me Angelica" I asked

"Yes!" angelica answered

"Sebastian prepare another carriage" Ceil order

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes milord" he answered

Sebastian hurried out of the parlor.

Ceil walked out of the room. I followed him. Me and Angelica walked to our carriage. Claude helped Angelica into the carriage. I got in to the carriage.

-time skip-

It wasnt a very long carriage ride to London. We came to the "bad" part of town. Then we stop at a very old shop. Claude helped Angelica out of the carriage. I got out of the carriage. The shop had a sign that UNDERTAKER on it. The sign was purple with gold trim on it. The sign was decorated with skulls and spiderwebs. We walked it.

"UNDERTAKER!" Ceil yelled.

"knock knock" a voice called back

"undertaker I don't have time for your games. So now come out and talk!" Ceil called

"You don't have to yell. Jezz you could have asked nice." The voice replied

Just then a man with long sliver hair came into the shop. His bangs covered his eyes. He was wearing a long black robe with a sivler sash. He had a top hat on top of his head

"Why young earl what bring you here to my shop! Are you here for one of my costume coffins." The man said

"No undertaker I- I mean we are here on behave on the King." Ceil said

"LUNA ARE YOU HERE?!" Undertaker yelled

"YES I AM FATHER" The voice yelled back

Then a coffin opened and a teenage girl came out. She looked to be out Ceils age. She had long sivler hair and acid green eyes. She was wearing a long black dress. Attached to her dress was a Scythe.

"What undertaker you have a daughter" Ceil yelled

"Yes young lord... you never known" he replied


End file.
